


Welcome!

by 500feelingsficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fic Fest Rules, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500feelingsficfest/pseuds/500feelingsficfest
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 6





	Welcome!

**Hello and Welcome to 500 feelings!**

_**500 feelings**_ is a new flash fanfiction fest challenge for EXO's Sehun and Baekhyun (more commonly known as _SeBaek/BaekHun_ ). The fic challenge aims to provide an avenue for both writers and readers who are fond of the pairing to express their talents and love for literature. 

**What is a flash fiction?**

A flash fiction is a genre of fiction usually defined as short story*. While an average short story can run up to 10,000 word count, this flash fanfiction fest challenges writers to show their creativity by writing a story in less than **2,000 words.**

Interested to join? Read more of the fest's rules and guidelines below.

* * *

**Rules and Guidelines**

1\. All written works must focus on EXO Sehun and Baekhyun as the main characters/ship, regardless of dynamics, flow, and ending (e.g. unrequited love, unhappy endings, non-Sehun x Baekhyun endgame). Brief mentions of other ships involving Sehun or Baekhyun, and side-ships are welcome. However, we encourage authors to tag appropriately to ensure comfort of all.

2\. Maximum word count set is 2,000; minimum is 500. This excludes author's notes and summary.

3\. To ensure that the fics submitted can be enjoyed by many, we have decided to go with the universal language, English, as the sole language to be used in all written works. This rule may or may not be amended in the future.

4\. Each round may last from 3 weeks up to a month. Therefore, interested writers will be given a maximum of 2 weeks or 14 days to create their masterpieces. Postings may last up to a week or more, depending on the number of entries sent. The official timeline of every round will be posted on our Twitter Account (@500feelings) during the start of every round.

5\. Various themes will be set for each round. Interested writers will have to write a fic in line with the given theme. Rules specific for each theme will also be posted during the start of the round. For suggestions of themes, you may send it via our CuriousCat account: curiouscat.me/500feelings.

6\. Each round of the fest will be hosted in AO3 under separate collections. Writers will post their works personally on the collection which will be linked to them via e-mail upon confirmation of participation. We highly encourage interested writers to have an AO3 account. But if you don't have one yet, fret not! You may still join our fest and create an account before submissions. If you need help in creating one, please do not hesitate to send us a DM on Twitter. We will be glad to extend our hands!

7\. Works submitted to the fest should be **new**. We do not accept works that have already been posted before (either in AO3 or outside). We also do not allow works that are in a way related or connected to an already existing work (e.g. a prequel, a sequel). However, writers may continue with their submitted works once the round ends if they wish to add a prequel or a sequel or a few chapters.

8\. Works will be submitted initially as anonymous and will be later revealed as the round ends. Please do not reveal your identity or your anonymous works anywhere publicly before the conclusion of the round - this includes but not limited to replying comments on your posted work while round is ongoing and posting to your social media accounts.

9\. We do not tolerate and support plagiarism. Writers who are proven to have plagiarized a fic will be automatically banned and blocked from joining the future rounds. Submitted plagiarized work will also be deleted immediately.

10\. Works with content that revolves around bestiality, underage sex, incest, and pedophilia are not accepted. Works with such themes will be removed from the collection; otherwise, writers will have to edit, rewrite, and re-submit their works. Brief, non-graphical mentions and references of **rape** and **dub-con** are, however, accepted, as we also understand that some plot may also need to refer to such events (e.g. flashbacks, tragic history). Just make sure that the entire story does not heavily revolve around the aforementioned themes.

11\. In relation to the previous rule, it is important to properly and accurately tag your fics, especially for fics containing sensitive topics. Always add trigger warnings on tags to ensure the comfort and safety of all our readers.

12\. Each writer may submit a maximum of 2 fics; granting that the first fic must be completed and submitted first before proceeding with the second fic. The second fic should be another stand-alone fic and in no way connected or related to the previously submitted work. Otherwise, it defeats the purpose of the flash fiction challenge. Writers may continue their fics after the round ends, as previously mentioned on rule #7. This rule may or may not be amended in the future.

13\. The fest will not tolerate any offensive acts such as hate tweets/comments, use of impolite and rude words, directed at Sehun, Baekhyun, the ship or other ships, any of the EXO members, other idols and fandoms, and fellow writers and readers. Anyone seen doing it will be automatically banned and blocked from the fest.

14\. Time will be set on Korean Standard Time GMT+9.

15\. Rounds may be extended or postponed if the total number of finished and submitted works does not exceed three.

16\. Always remember to be kind and to always communicate. Communication is key! :)

* * *

**How to join?**

1\. Fill-out the sign-up forms provided at the start of every round. Forms may require you to provide pertinent information (e.g. Twitter account, e-mails, AO3 account) and brief details regarding the fic you have in mind. By submitting a completely filled-out form, the writer agrees to adhere to the rules of the fest and is expected to be cooperative with the moderators.

2\. A confirmation e-mail containing the details of the round and a few reminders will be sent within 24-48 hours. Writers will be required to acknowledge receipt of e-mail within 24 hours. Follow-ups and resend of confirmation e-mails will only be done up to 3 times. Make sure your DMs are open for follow-ups. Failure to acknowledge will automatically drop writers from the round and shall be suspended from joining the current and the next round of the fest. They may be allowed to rejoin after, granting that the same occurrence does not happen again. If the writer once again fails to acknowledge for this time around, they will be banned permanently from joining the fest.

_Example:_

_Writer A signed up for the 1st round of **500feelings** but failed to acknowledge the confirmation e-mail after follow-ups and resent e-mails, they will not be allowed to join the current round (Round 1) any longer, as well as the following round (Round 2). However, they may rejoin in Round 3 should they decide to sign-up once again. If Writer A decides to sign-up for Round 3 again but still failed to acknowledge, they will be banned permanently._

3\. Upon acknowledgment of e-mails, writers may start working on their fics. Writers will be given 2 weeks or approximately 14 days to write. However, writers are not required to consume the entire period. If they finished before the deadline and wishes to submit their works ahead of time, they may do so.

4\. Once work has been submitted, writers are required to send us a separate e-mail as instructed in the confirmation. Before submitting, writers must make sure that their works are final. Submitted works are checked by the moderators before approval to ensure that the rules and guidelines are followed. Editing your story after submission is highly discouraged in order not to miss any pertinent details. However, should there be major changes that must be done, please inform us so we can also re-check your submissions. Editing tags, author's notes, and/or minor grammatical and punctation errors are okay.

5\. After submission, you may sit back, relax, and wait for the posting of your fics! Remember, anonymous until reveals!

6\. Writers may start posting and linking their tweets publicly once reveals are over. This shall conclude the end of the round.

* * *

**FAQs**

**BETA READERS**

No beta readers will be provided by the moderators. Writers may look and choose for their own betas, granting that they shall both abide by the rules and guidelines regarding anonymity.

**THEMES**

As each round is based on themes, this fest will have no prompting period. Writers will be formulating their own prompts and stories in line with the theme provided.

**EXTENSIONS**

Writers may ask for extensions. Only a maximum of 3 days will be given as an extension. Writers must submit their works on or before the final extended deadline. Failure to do so will require the writers to either submit their current final output or drop-out from the fest.

**DROP-OUTS**

Writers are allowed to drop-out anytime before the deadline for submission. Should you need to drop-out, please inform us in either DM or e-mail. You may rejoin on the succeeding rounds. Failure to inform us of your decision to drop-out will have you suspended from joining the current and the next round of the fest. Multiple drop-outs without notice will have you banned permanently from joining the fest. Always remember the rule #15, communication is key!

**SIGN-UPS**

Writers are not required to join every round. You may join as you wish. 

* * *

Should you have any more questions, feel free to reach us out through the following channels:

**Twitter:** @500feelings

 **E-mail:** 500feelings0494@gmail.com

 **CuriousCat:** @500feellings

Important note:

This challenge is inspired by **tinysparks**. Permission has been obtained prior the creation of this fic fest.

* _Source: Masterclass.com , November 2020_


End file.
